


DAY 59 🦋

by yuitsraining



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuitsraining/pseuds/yuitsraining
Summary: 车预告⚠️





	DAY 59 🦋

**Author's Note:**

> 车预告⚠️  
> 

长得俊 🔞🔞🔞

; 第59天 

早上睁开眼睛那一刻，林彦俊下意识的翻身翻到床边的左边，本来以为会把一团软软的兔子抱进怀里然后把他唤醒交换一个粘乎乎的早安吻，可是自己却抱了一怀的空气。

好像意识到了什么，林彦俊又躺回床上属于自己的‘位置’，盯着天花板看，脑海里浮现出了自己想念许久的面容。

第59天了，

...当初说好的两个星期呢？

越想越生气，伸手拿过手机，看着屏幕上没有出现任何最新短信时林彦俊把手掌心盖放在自己的脸上，另一只狠狠的往纯白色的床单，吼了一声后就立刻起身，走向洗手间开始洗漱。

“艹！找死啊？！”

吃完早饭的林彦俊走回房间开始准备去上班，在穿着一个金色的胸针时因为突然分心，胸针直接扎进林彦俊的手指里，鲜血就这样随着拇指流下，无奈的骂了一句，把手里的胸针甩在地上便把手指放进嘴里，把手指上的血舔掉，便从抽屉里拿出多一只新的胸针。

...

“你是白痴吗？！这种小事都办不好！出去！”到了公司林彦俊的秘书因为说错了一些小细节就被林彦俊狠狠骂了一顿、骂的狗血淋头。

秘书抱着文件夹委屈的走出林彦俊的办公室时就看到公司的八卦姐妹们纷纷凑了过来，不用想也知道他们是随林彦俊的喊骂声来的。

“喂，今天林总好像吃了炸药，脾气比以前还要糟糕，你们可要小心一点...”

“天啊，辛苦你了..”

今天的林彦俊忙到格外的晚，公司里的人全都下班了只剩林彦俊一个人。坐在办公室里的人一直尽量把自己搞得很忙所，以才不会有时间或者心思去想别的，比如说自己想了59天的人，尤长靖。

59天前尤长靖在林彦俊一冲凉后就赶紧冲向前把林彦俊扑了个满怀，还有一点懵圈的他也就回抱着他，头发的水珠滴在尤长靖的头顶上就听着怀里的小可爱扁着嘴说要出差了。

“出差？我那时候让你去那家公司上班说过不能出差不能离开我不是吗？”

“嗯～可是这次一定得去嘛～拜托拜托，就两个星期！”

... 然后就走了1个多月，连一个短信都没有。

林彦俊是有冲动直接飞去尤长靖在的地方，毕竟短信之类的东西他都没有回复，但是又想到尤长靖离开之前所说的话：

“俊俊要乖乖哦～我会很安全的，你也不用太担心我啦，我都多大了～”

拖着自己的身子回到家，舒舒服服洗了个2小时的热水澡好像是要把今天一整天的疲劳和烦恼都冲走的似的。把头发吹干后就直接倒趴在床上，又拿起手机查看了短信，依然是自己想象中的，没有新的来信...

侧边躺在床上刷着手机，打开了照片库翻了翻两人以前的合照，照片里的两人都笑的好甜好开心好幸福，还记得那天到了游乐园玩了一整天，小可爱还很兴奋的抱着自己说他玩的好开心、好喜欢自己陪着他来游乐园。

想着想着林彦俊的嘴角就慢慢的上扬，拇指摸了摸照片里尤长靖笑得特别甜还亲着自己的脸庞。

本来还在对着尤长靖的照片傻笑，但是谁知道一个手滑就不小心滑到了那天晚上自己偷偷放在床边对着床上录的视频，视频可是林彦俊压着尤长靖在做那件事。

“嗯哈...不...不行...要..要射...了...啊哈...”

没有刷到还真的差点把这个视频给忘掉了，想起自己是在看着尤长靖被自己操得失神时偷偷把手机拿出来放在床边录的。听和看着被录下来的声音和被拍到的一切，林彦俊的下身立刻出现了生理的反应。

想着屋里只有自己一个人，林彦俊想都没想的直接把自己的裤子和内裤脱下丢到一旁，手握上了自己的下身开始上下套弄。

把手机的音量开到最高，听着手机里传来自己心里想念许久的人的呻吟和因为撞击而说不出完整的话的他时，林彦俊更兴奋的用手心在自己的分身动着，时不时还故意玩弄自己开始在吐出清液的龟头。

“林...林彦俊...快一点...啊...好...好舒服...额哈...”

视频里的尤长靖舒服的一直抠着自己的胸前，放开自己的快感一直在浪叫，下身的腿开成一个大大的M字挂在半空中，随着林彦俊的进出而一直在要摆着。

听着尤长靖的声音突然变得抖抖的，当时和现在在自慰的林彦俊一听就知道尤长靖快高潮了，林彦俊手的动作开始加速，每一下都准准的划过自己肉棒上的敏感处。把手机丢到一旁便抓紧床单，在视频中的尤长靖达到高潮时林彦俊也同时低吼后射了出来射到自己的腹肌上。

“嗯...林彦俊...不要...不行了....”

喘着粗气稍微缓过来后就伸手抽了几张在床边的纸巾，把射出来的精液从自己的身上完全擦掉丢在垃圾桶里。高潮后难免会觉得累，把手机都关机确保一切都整理好后林彦俊就一丝不挂的直接躺回床上秒入睡了。

...

在入睡后的几个小时，当林彦俊突然觉得很难呼吸，感觉在快窒息时就被惊醒，瞪大眼睛就看到眼前有一个脸贴着自己的脸吻着自己，身上感觉特别重，好想被人压着了似的。

林彦俊吓得赶紧把人推开，可是在要把压在自己身上的人推开时自己的双手就被握着压在自己的头顶上。

一直被强行的吻着，直到终于被放开后林彦俊才看清压在身上的人的样子。在黑暗中借着月光的反射能明显的看到对方的小卷毛，挣着明亮的大眼睛咬着下唇直勾勾的看着自己，身上还有自己永远都熟悉不过的奶香味...

“尤..尤长靖？”

没错，就是自己每天都在想念的人，尤长靖。

有点小激动，林彦俊还以为自己现在在做梦，毕竟像别人所说的如果太想念一个人他就会出现在你的梦里，可是尤长靖把自己的手腕抓得可大力可疼了，这让林彦俊意识到现在所发生的事都是真实的，自己不在做梦。

“啊啊！”

看着尤长靖又要低下头与自己接吻时林彦俊就使自己最大的力气翻个身把尤长靖压在自己的身下，抓着他的手按在床上，伸手便把床边的小灯打开。

房间突然亮了不少，林彦俊也瞬间能看清尤长靖的面容，看着他脸上写着慌和委屈，但是有很快的变得笑嘻嘻的，对着自己甜甜的笑着。

尤长靖身上穿着林彦俊送给他的白色衬衫，外搭的是一个长长的领带。林彦俊总觉得这么穿很帅很好看，可是尤长靖每次都会向他翻个白眼然后扁着嘴说太老土了。

结果今天穿了这套衣服。

“笑够了吧？”林彦俊黑着脸特别凶的问道。

尤长靖一听到林彦俊的语气后就吓得赶紧把笑容收了起来，扭了扭身子扁着嘴，可可怜怜的舔了舔自己的下唇。

“嗯～...对不起嘛...”

“两个星期变成了差不多一个月，你当我是什么？”

事情变得好像不是自己所盘算和安排好的，本以为林彦俊看到自己的那一刻会很开心，但是现在这个情况好像不是在自己的计划之中，看着林彦俊充满杀气的盯着自己看，好像没把话说清楚就会被吃掉一样...

咽了一口口水，别过头再也不敢和林彦俊对视，可是下一秒林彦俊就直接软在尤长靖的身上抱着他的颈部，把自己的头埋进他的颈窝处，闻着属于尤长靖的味道。

“我好想你...”

向自己撒娇的林彦俊确实是在自己的计划之中，但是没想到自己会那么措手不及，觉得特别心动又害羞。甜甜的笑容再次挂在脸上，尤长靖宠溺的玩弄着把自己抱得很紧的林彦俊的头发，双腿抬了起来勾在林彦俊的腰间，手绕着他的颈部然后把林彦俊再拉向自己。

等待许久的拥抱终于来了，两人都不舍得放开，闭着眼睛静静的抱着彼此享受着对方给予的温暖和安全感。

持续了大概5分钟，突然压在自己身上人的头部动了动，下一秒自己敏感到不行的耳垂就被某人含住了，对方的舌头也伸了出来准准熟练的舔着耳朵上的敏感处。

“嗯...林..林彦俊别.....”

“嘘。”

身体上除了自己的胸前、分身和下身的还要一个最敏感的部分就是他的耳朵。而这个林彦俊当然是最清楚的，故意一直往尤长靖的耳朵上轻咬，手慢慢的往下把尤长靖身上的领带解开。尤长靖难耐的开始躲开，嘴里也发着特别小声的闷哼，扭着身子好像是在暗示着什么。

林彦俊把尤长靖的领带解开后就把尤长靖的双手抬高，按着他的手后就在他的手腕处绑了一个死结，确保在身下的人的手被紧紧的绑着，不能乱动。

起身看了看自己的‘作品’，林彦俊满意的笑了笑后就伸手抬起尤长靖的下巴，弯下腰就把他给吻住了。

彼此纠缠了好久，在舌吻的过程时林彦俊也把尤长靖的衣服内裤和裤子都脱下，迫不及待的把手伸到尤长靖的后穴，没有要把手指插入的意思但是很震撼，放开了尤长靖后便不可思议的看了看自己沾满淫水的手。

“宝贝这么想要？”

“你闭嘴啦....谁叫你不穿衣服...”尤长靖的脸已经红的不像样，但是又忍不住的又往林彦俊粗大的分身多看了一眼，咽了口口水。

哦对吼，自己刚刚自慰后就直接裸睡了...

“嗯哼....啊！....不要不要....林彦俊...彦俊...啊哈...”

只觉得自己的分身突然被一个又热又湿的东西包含着，尤长靖双手紧扣忍不住的叫了出声，勾起自己的头和身子想散开一些突如其来的快感。林彦俊一直在自己的垮下吞吐着自己的肉棒，尤长靖的呻吟每次都好像是个催情药，使林彦俊更卖力的含着它，舌头划过他的龟头。

“呜啊...嗯哈...呃呃哈..啊！”

很快的，尤长靖因为过度的快感而突然疯狂的抖着身子，摇着头好像要说什么，可是被高潮抢先一步，尤长靖扬起头露出自己脖子上完美的曲线就交代在林彦俊的嘴里。

“宝贝，你离开后没自己弄过吗？咳咳怎么这么厚？”

林彦俊抽了几张纸巾把再也不能吞下的液体吐了出来在纸巾上，眼神充满疑惑的看着还没从高潮缓过来的尤长靖。

“我...不...不敢...”脸再次刷红，加上被性欲激起导致脸也微微出现了红晕，尤长靖现在简直就像一粒可可爱爱的小番茄。

“呵呵呵...”

“你..你在笑我！”

“没有～我是想说如果你不行就我来帮你弄出来，太久没释放会难受，会身体不健康的吼～”

“你闭嘴！”

尤长靖不满意的踢着自己的腿，干嘛要承认自己不敢弄嘛...就是..在要到了就没勇气罢了嘛...

“进入正题。为什么要离开？”林彦俊边问边把手指一只一只的塞进尤长靖的湿哒哒的后穴，把尤长靖想动又不能动、欲求不满的小眼神看在眼里。

“我..啊哈....我...嗯哼...”

看着说话吞吞吐吐的尤长靖一直在“我我我”时就不耐烦的把三根手指拔出，用着沾满淫水的手指往自己的肉棒上套弄，把自己的分身放在尤长靖的穴口处，拉开他一直在乱动的双腿。

“不说那就把你操哭”

“啊啊！啊痛...呜...林..林彦俊...嗯哼...啊...轻...”

一个顶就把自己的分身直直的插入尤长靖的体内，按着他的手臂内测把自己推得更进去，刷过尤长靖体内的敏感点就故意停在那里，慢慢的一直挑战着尤长靖的忍耐度。

尤长靖痛得流下生理的眼泪，现在只觉得有爽又疼，穴口的撕裂感弄得尤长靖只能僵着身子，感觉林彦俊开始慢慢的在移动着，刺激着自己的敏感点。

“也不就是...嗯啊...你突然...忽冷忽热...完全不管我...”尤长靖的声音染上哭腔，委屈得眼泪很不老实的往眼角流下。

心疼的停下动作然后把轻轻的把尤长靖抱了起来跨坐在自己的身上，亲了亲他的眼角然后摸了摸他的发丝。尤长靖被捆绑的手放在两人的胸膛前，委屈的看着林彦俊好像是在暗示他把它解开似的。

以免眼前的小哭包待会儿耍脾气又要闹离家出走，林彦俊把头凑了过去重新吻着尤长靖，舌头一直在尤长靖的口腔里游走，尤长靖也还能隐约的尝到留在林彦俊嘴中的液体腥味。

林彦俊把开始在有点小反抗的尤长靖放开，然后像讨好似的再凑过去快速的亲了好几口然后低下头慢慢的解开绑在尤长靖手腕处的领带。

把领带和还未完全脱下的白色衬衫都顺着尤长靖白皙的手脱下，然后与他对视了好几秒，彼此的眼神里充满着爱意和形容不出来的暧昧。

“嗯啊！...偷...偷袭...”

使坏的往上顶，尤长靖马上吓得抱紧林彦俊的脖子然后把头埋在他的颈窝处，随着林彦俊慢慢加速的撞击在林彦俊的肩膀上开始轻咬。让尤长靖半蹲在床上屁股翘高，自己开始往尤长靖体内的最深处顶，不轻不重的往他的臀部拍打，听着尤长靖把自己抱的更紧然后在自己的耳边浪叫。

“要...林彦俊...要高...高潮...啊...不行不行...”

闭着眼睛把头紧靠在林彦俊的肩膀上，快感已经冲昏了自己的小脑袋，尤长靖在感觉自己快高潮时有试图想把自己身体里的东西抽出、躲开，可是又很快的又被按了回去继续被操。

爽的不知道该怎么办，只能喊着林彦俊的名字然后又很快的想抬高自己的臀部逃开这个过度的快感，在林彦俊肩膀的小脑袋一直在晃，被操的说不出话来，把自己的胸膛与林彦俊的胸膛贴在一起，腰瞬间成了一个完美的‘U’字。

“啊啊！啊哈！...啊....不...不要...啊！”

新的一波前所未有的快感在林彦俊加速时冲了上来，尤长靖更紧抓着林彦俊的肩膀，把头和身子勾了起来，脖子在林彦俊的嘴唇上蹭，林彦俊也很配合的往前用嘴唇咬了尤长靖的喉结。

骑在自己身上的人突然大尖叫后喷了一大波的透明和混合着纯白色的液体，以林彦俊来看是潮吹了。

高潮后的后穴一直紧紧的缩着，吸着林彦俊的肉棒。在尤长靖的最深处深顶了后便直接往尤长靖的体内射了进去。

高潮加上潮吹后的尤长靖直接软趴在林彦俊的身上，在高潮中失神的他身体一直不停在抖着，林彦俊也直接往下躺，把尤长靖抱在自己的身上安慰着已经在高潮持续挺久的他。

“对不起宝贝，你不要怕吼，我永远都会在这里，陪着你睡，爱着你一辈子，不会再冷落你了...”

end.


End file.
